


A Summoner's Indulgence

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M, and yet here we are, i just wanted to write something simple, im gonna add more soon, jecht jacks off, pining auron, pining braska, pining jecht, something small, these boys are gay / bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: this started off with me just wanting to write a one shot about fucking but here we are, with angst instead.





	1. The Road Ahead

A summoner's indulgence, that's what it was supposed to be. After all, a man on his pilgrimage once more there was nothing to stop him from doing what he wanted. Who he wanted. Braska wasn't a man who wanted to do things that way though. It had never sit right with him that he demand of others when the goal of his journey was to travel forward so that his daughter might have hope of a future. But he still couldn't get it out of his mind what Auron had said. A summoner's indulgence...Was that the only reason that the other man, no, was that the only reason that his friend had noticed his gaze? 

Braska felt conflict. After all it hadn't been too long since his wife died and in his heart he still mourned her. But she had been sent and eventually he would be joining her. Sooner rather than later of course if things went according to plan. He refused to die on this journey... He would perform the final summon and stop Sin. At least for now. But the words that Auron had told him weighted heavily on his mind as they traveled. His mind musing over them as he was quieter than usual. Surprising since he wasn't exactly the most talkative type to begin with, leaving that role to Jecht of all people.

He hadn't the faintest idea where the man had come from but he was reliable as a guardian. The time they had spent together had forged a fast friendship. Despite their bickering between one another he suspected that there was in fact a deep friendship between Auron and Jecht as well. Something he was both grateful for and bitter about. One of them would lose two people at the end of this journey and there wasn't anything that they could do about it. His mind began to fall into melancholy until a firm hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him away from it.

 **"You're not chickening out on us are ya?"** Jecht was always the first one to break silence. It was almost as if every minute that went by without talking made him uncomfortable. Braska was sure that he had many things to think about and perhaps he avoided them by speaking loud enough for everyone to hear instead. It wasn't very different from what he himself did when he wanted to stop thinking.

It was a joke of course to come from Jecht's lips. His voice as loud and rambunctious as ever and following it up with his own bought of laughter that seemed to boom. Braska wondered if he had laughed like this back where he came from. The man who had apparently fallen through time and space to reach them here when they needed him the most. Of course he had no doubt as to what Jecht had said about where he had come from. Why would he? There were many things in this world he didn't understand and probably many more that he would never know to not understand.

His automatic response was to put on a cheerful smile and touch the hand that had pulled him away from his thoughts. This was supposed to be a cheerful adventure. Three friends traveling together in order to save the world, that sort of thing. He couldn't let his own thoughts get the better of him right now. Not when it was more important to focus on the future. Or rather to just focus on the now considering it was the future weighting on his mind so awfully much. Focus on his friends and how he could make this as easy as possible on them. Obviously worrying wasn't going to make their minds rest any easier.

 **"How could I be afraid with two beloved guardians by my side?"** His voice rang with clarity and cheerfulness. After all how could he feel afraid with two men such as these by his side? He wouldn't have anything to fear until they reached the end of their journey... And even then he wouldn't allow himself to fear the end. Not when it could provide Yuna with a chance at the future, or at least part of one until Sin returned.

It was the truth at least. Whatever came he wasn't afraid because he knew that they would face it together. Even when in the end one of them would be left to face the end on their own... The memories they made now would just have to suffice for the future pain. So he would continue smiling and moving forward. A snort came from Auron in response. Of course he thought that this was silly, the three of them pretending that everything was going to be alright. But he wasn't going to ruin the moment for the two of them.

 **"If you're done praising him then perhaps we could continue to move forward?"** Auron's voice was a little bit on the impatient side. After all he knew that even the slightest words of praise would go to the other guardian's head immediately and being called 'beloved' would probably inflate his ego to the size of a thrice hit Bomb. The grin on Jecht's face let him know that he was far too late in trying to get them to move on before it happened. **"Did ya hear that Auron? Beloved guardians! _Beloved_!"** The smile plastered on his face as he squeezed Braska's shoulder slightly before letting go.

Auron sighed and brushed his fingers over his own face slightly. **"Now you've done it, he's never going to shut up now."** While the words were harsh the tone they were said with were somewhat gentle and maybe even a little bit fond? If Braska knew Auron as well as he thought he did the fondness wasn't in his imagination at least. **"I see nothing wrong in taking pride in how someone views you, you're free to celebrate being beloved just as much as he is Auron."** While Braska said it he knew that the quieter guardian would never outwardly show how the praise made him feel he didn't need to see it to know how he felt. That was what friends were for after all.


	2. Hot Water Blues

Jecht was the last person to pretend that he understood all this summoner bullshit. At the end of the day though it had been this... mess? That had gotten him out of prison. Not to say that he wouldn't have gotten out eventually. After all they weren't going to keep a man in jail for telling the truth were they? So what if they didn't believe that he was from Zanarkand. Who were they to tell him what was the truth and what wasn't? Yet here he was, on the road with the one man who did believe him. 

At least Braska said that he believed him and he didn't seem like the type of guy to lie. At least not well that is. One night at an inn and having Braska try to convince him that he wasn't the one who ate his bread while he took a leak let Jecht know that the guy couldn't lie to save his life. It was interesting enough to watch him try though. That sort of honest person was hard to come by. Someone honest with their emotions and how they felt about things. The conviction they had. It almost made him want to be a better man. Almost.

Besides he thought he was behaving himself rather well. His 'incidents' as Auron liked to label them had become fewer and further between lately and he hated to think it was because they were an influence on him. But he also couldn't deny it either. The men had pulled him out of prison so it was the least that he could do that he tried to make this as quick and painless as possible. So when they stopped for the evening at the outpost he hadn't bothered with ordering alcohol. 

He'd be warmed enough by 'good company' as they seemed to put it nowadays. Since he was as Auron put it a 'recovering alcoholic' or whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Sure he had made some mistakes here and there, some of them larger than others, but that didn't mean he had to keep being a sourpuss about it. Leaning up against the wall he sat there nonchalantly watching the other two members of the party. Of course they sat much more formally than Jecht did, his legs splayed out in all directions as he sipped his drink. 

Jecht could feel eyes watching him as his own were trained on Braska. Auron giving him the once over as the summoner sat there oblivious. Since he was the summoner and all it was few and far between that he got to see what was underneath the multitude of robes and fabric that Braska wore. He'd made a joke about it here and there about how if the man wore something a little bit lighter they might have been able to move faster. But still, there was something alluring about the way it all looked in a weird way.

Back in Zanarkand he had been surrounded by men and women who'd barely worn anything at all, himself included. Shit even here in Spira people tended to fall to the wayside of wearing more freeing clothes. So to be suckered in by the slightest show of skin felt like he was some weird nut. But the turn of Braska's wrist as he grabbed for something or moved his staff was almost enough of a distraction for Auron to be warranted in calling him useless. Almost. He was still perfectly capable of doing his duty while distracted. After all it wasn't that different from when he did it shit faced. Though this way was a lot less expensive in the long run.

His eyes traveled easily from the wrist holding the glass down to the slight show of leg that was present now. Braska having crossed his legs slightly in an effort to get more comfortable in the chair he was sitting in. From the floor this seemed to be such a prime view. Watching all of the subtle movements from the other man as he nursed his drink, using its fullness as an excuse not to get up from where he was sitting. If it had been any other scenario or maybe any other person... Perhaps any other drink even? Things would have been different.

He would have run his fingers up the length of the bare skin without any hesitation, pushing away the cloth as his hands roamed higher and higher into the fabrics. How much exactly would he have to push to reach the prize underneath? Jecht was sure that Braska's skin was soft to the touch. Much different than his own rough and sun worn hide. Scars covered his own body of course and he was absolutely of the mind that Braska was nothing but soft underneath all of those robes. 

Jecht shifted uncomfortably, feeling a familiar heat creeping up his face and honestly? Through his dick as well. He was fine enough thinking about these things in the safety of his own space but unfortunately he was extremely aware of the fact that the three of them were sitting together. There was only so long he could hold a cup to his lips before someone noticed anyways. He couldn't tell if it was poor fortune or good that it was Auron rather than Braska. 

**"If you don't like how it tastes then it's not going to get any better holding it like that."** Auron spoke as if he hadn't noticed how hungrily the other guardian had been watching their summoner. As if he hadn't notice the shift in demeanor and the shades of pink and red flooding over Jecht's sun worn face. Of course he noticed, it was part of his job after all when it came to protecting Braska. **"I think I'm just feeling a bit under the weather, a man needs his beauty sleep after all and ain't been getting much sleep on the road."**

Jecht knew that his answer was full of shit and the non-look on Auron's let him know that he knew it as well. It wasn't until Braska turned to look at him did he feel like he might actually lose it just sitting there. Soft lips smiling at him in reassurance as he listened. **"Of course, we should turn in early since we have the chance to sleep at the outpost tonight. We wouldn't want to waste this opportunity."** Braska seemed relieved at the idea of sleeping in a real bed tonight and neither of the guardians could fault him. Between traveling and fighting they were all a little more worn out than they wanted to admit.

Jecht of course had other things on his mind as the other two got up from their seats. He didn't want to move yet with the fact that his pants had started to grow just a little bit shorter as his mind had mused. **"A cold shower might cure what ails you, after all isn't cold water supposed to be good for your skin?"** Auron spoke in a knowing tone as he once again stared Jecht down. One of these days Jecht was going to make him regret talking down to him in one way or another. But he also wasn't going to let him have the last word.

With a grin and a snort Jecht raised his eyebrows and gave a small wink. **"Cold water might be good for the skin but there's nothing better than a nice hot bath to get out all that _nasty tension_. Maybe you should try it sometime?"** Braska stepped in this time, clearing his throat to change the topic. He wasn't an idiot or naive, he knew what the conversation was insinuating and he wasn't sure that he wanted them to get any more graphic. At least not out in the open. While Braska appreciated that they weren't shouting at one another there was no telling who was listening in on a summoner and his guardians.

**"Whether it's hot or cold I agree, a bath sounds wonderful as well. Much better than trying to keep clean in a stream in the woods."** Braska's voice was cheerful and teasing as he wandered off, leaving Jecht to watch him as he went. Straining to see if he could see any indication of hips or ass underneath all of those unshaped robes. But as always he was entirely unable to make out anything. His imagination would just have to make due. He waited until Auron's lingering self moved on and followed Braska out of the room before he stood, adjusting his shorts as he stood to hide the fact that he had a partial.

He would take care of that soon enough though. Since Braska was a summoner and all they had managed to secure three rooms for once. Normally he would have to be sharing with that stick in the mud Auron and trying to jack off whenever he was in the room next to the bathroom made it impossible. All he could think about was the fact that he was in the room next door and it made for a really weird fucking boner considering the dude probably wanted him back in his prison cell.

For now though Jecht had something entirely more enjoyable to think about as he entered his own room for the night. He pushed the door shut and made sure the latch was flipped as he started to strip off his clothes. The last thing he needed was Auron walking in for one of his 'pep talks' about all of the things he should have done differently. The dude was a pain sometimes. Jecht understood why or whatever because they were on some huge important mission but the dude needed to get the stick out of his ass, and maybe something else in its place.

Immediately Jecht moved to the bath, running hot water that would probably end up burning his skin but it would feel so fucking good. Steam began to fill the room just a bit and he ran his hands underneath the faucet. **"Shit..."** The water from a bath was different than that of a blitzball arena. Which was good. The last thing he wanted to think about was Zanarkand as he tried to jack it to the thought of Braska and whatever secrets he held underneath those fugly ass clothes he wore day in and day out. 

His dick quickly hardened the rest of the way as his mind started to wander in the proper direction. His hands ripping at the robes and tearing them off of Braska finally. The summoner being flushed red all over his body as he grasped at his body, moaning and writhing underneath him just perfectly. Jecht let out a groan as he grabbed his dick and started to stroke slowly. He was trying to savor the feelings and the thoughts of it all. How badly he wanted to stick his fingers into Braska to prep him and how badly he wanted to fuck him in the ass. 

He didn't have the mental fortitude to make up some scenario about how he was soft and gentle with him. His breathing hitching as he thought about how tight Braska would be around him and how hot his ass would be. He could feel himself starting to edge closer and closer to being able to finish and it pissed him off to no end. He wanted to enjoy this so much longer but he hadn't fucking bothered to get any sort of lubricant before starting to jack off. The only thing keeping him from burning his dick with friction being the pre-cum that was dripping off of him. 

Rutting against his hand he leaned against the filling bathtub and let his mind wander so that he could try and get the fullness of this experience. If he could cum then just maybe he could keep going to enjoy it a little bit longer. After all it was as good as anything for a makeshift hand glider wasn't it? As he imagined himself fucking Braska into the mattress of the outpost his brain decided that it was a good time to fuck around with him, enhancing the fantasy by adding a third party. 

Thoughts of Auron's thick hands grabbing at his hips and pushing into him as he pushed into Braska began to fill his head. The idea of being fucked in the ass while he tried to keep his own rhythm made his breathing even more ragged. Teeth and lips biting and sucking at his neck and shoulders made it hard to stay quiet as he bit down on his spare hand, cumming hard into the one that was currently wrapped around his dick. Unsurprisingly he was still rock hard as his mind continued to wander further and further into the fantasy. 

He couldn't stop moving his hands and hips desperately as he tried to stifle his moans the best that he could. His fantasies shifting from him pounding Braska into the mattress to Jecht sucking him off as Auron pounded into his ass from behind still firmly holding his hips with one hand while pulling his long hair with the other. Braska finishing on his face and Jecht licking him clean just because he can. His brain was wild with possibilities and taking him down all of them that he could possibly manage to think about at the moment. 

It wasn't until he felt hot water spilling down his back over the side of the tub did he manage to jerk himself out of this trance of jacking off eternally to the idea of a threesome. Very nearly hitting himself in the head on the lip of the tub he got up and shut the water off quickly. His body shaking from the stimulation he had put it through. At this point he wasn't even sure if he had still been getting off or just shooting blanks as he thought about it all. Though that was definitely the first time he had thought about all of that... Jecht wondered if it would be the last, and how he was going to face that smug son of a bitch tomorrow. 


	3. Starlight Starbright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auron is sad but what else is new?

There weren't enough pillows in the world for Auron to pile up over his ears to drown out the sound of Jecht's grunting and moaning in the other room. The worst part was that the man probably thought he was being quiet. It was the reason that Auron had taken the room in between Jecht and Braska. The last thing he needed was the summoner being kept awake when they had a long journey tomorrow. He wouldn't care so much if it wasn't for his own selfish gut burning whenever he saw the two of them walking together. 

Yeah he knew that he was pretty well screwed to put it lightly on that front. He hadn't expected Braska to take on another guardian on his pilgrimage. Much less one that had originally smelled like a three day wet dog soaked in the cheapest alcohol and kind of looking like one too. He had been a mess whenever they pulled him out of the jail cell and Braska had a bad habit for being attracted to messes. His late wife was an exception of course and Auron had hoped that meant he had grown out of it. But no, his bad habits were just sitting dormant inside of him until they ran into the first half naked mess they could find on the pilgrimage. 

Of course that man had to be loud, brash and absolutely a powerhouse if Auron had to admit something good about him. The tone of his muscles were good even if his personality, and personal hygiene at the beginning, were absolutely abysmal. Of course he wouldn't even be thinking about these things if he could get some sleep for once. He knew that Jecht had stamina for days but that didn't mean he had to use it all at once did he? Dragging a hand down his face Auron pulled himself out of bed, the pillows he had piled up over himself falling to the floor as he tried to figure out what to do.

He could hear the water running in the other room and figured that maybe, just maybe, that meant that this would all be over soon. Of course now that he thought about it the water had been going since the grunting and groaning had begun. Leave it to Jecht to probably make a huge mess while... well while alleviating his stress? As a nice way to put it. Auron had told him to take a cold bath for it but instead here he was, disrupting his sleep and not giving it a rest. At least he was staying in his room for the time being. As much as they eyed each other the two had a barrier preventing them from doing anything.

Auron himself knew that he wasn't the barrier, as much as he wished he was the reason that Braska might reconsider sleeping with Jecht but it was much more the memories of his wife and guilt that kept the summoner's hands to himself. Auron couldn't exactly relate. He had run away from an arranged marriage for reasons specifically pertaining to the fact that he liked men and men alone. The idea of ruining his life and some poor woman's life because he wanted to have a happy life not trapped in a marriage with no love or no heat wasn't appealing to him. He hoped she found someone who could make her happy, at least after they stopped trying to hunt him down.

Listening carefully the air was finally clear of the sound of Jecht getting off and instead filled with the subtle and much quieter sound of some splashing. At least he would be clean in the morning rather than smelling like stale sex. It wouldn't have been the first time after all. He couldn't hear anything from Braska's room except for the occasional snore. Meaning that hopefully he would be able to get some sleep. Slipping his robe on he quietly left his room to try and work out some of the energy that had been built up waiting for Jecht to finish releasing his.

Auron wouldn't say by any stretch of imagination that he was any better than the other man. But at least he made sure he was actually quiet rather than just muffling the sound with a hand. You didn't have to wail like a cat in heat in order to get off. Something Jecht was probably unaware of. But that wasn't the sort of walk he was going for tonight. He just wanted some fresh air and time to himself that wouldn't be consumed with trying to play nice... The air was brisk outside and for that he was appreciative. He liked colder weather over the heat and couldn't understand how people wanted to be baked under the sun for actual enjoyment.

His bare feet touched the grass and for a moment Auron's face wrinkled in discomfort. It was already starting to get wet from the condensation. Just how long had Jecht been at it? Though that also begged the question of how long he had been sitting there. Just. Listening to another man get off in the next room. That wasn't exactly something that he wanted to think about if he was honest. But it was Jecht's fault to begin with... At least that's how he was going to justify it. In another time that wasn't so serious he could probably see the appeal of a man like him. 

Jecht was rugged, loud and just the type of person you would bring home to your parents so they would stop telling you to bring someone around. Just because they were afraid it would be him, or somehow someone worse. What irked him the most was that Jecht didn't seem to understand how serious this entire thing was. The journey they were on wasn't just for fun and games and yet he insisted on treating it that way. It was like... Like he was completely oblivious to the fact that on the end of this journey... Braska wouldn't be coming back. 

The Lord Summoner wouldn't be there to see the parades, the parties the joy on people's faces once Sin was defeated. He would be gone and never coming back. There would be nothing for him left once Braska was gone except for memories. Of course Yuna would still be there but he wasn't going to be able to fill the place of her father. Not when he helped to lead him to his death. How would he be able to look Lord Braska's daughter in the eye when he had helped march him to that end? Sure the Calm would be here but what good was that without someone you loved to share it with?

The thoughts were entirely selfish ones that he couldn't say out loud. Not when he didn't want to make this any harder than he had to. But somewhere deep in his stomach, no in his heart, he knew that there had to be a better way to do this. That summoners kept marching to their deaths and yet Sin still came back? There had to be some other way that didn't involve this... Guardians looked after their Summoners and so many of them just disappeared after the calm was brought. In his mind it had to be because of the heartache it caused to lose the person most important to you. 

As he stood in the cold air looking up at the sky he wondered if he too would just fade from existence after this was over. With no one left to guard and his heart wounded when Braska decided to summon for the final time what would he have left? The stars twinkled in the sky but gave him absolutely no answers to his questions. The questions that he couldn't say out loud for fearing of being selfish. Not unlike Jecht was in his own mind. It was why he had told Braska that whatever he wanted in this time was a Summoner's indulgence, even if it wasn't him that the man he admired wanted. Braska deserved whatever it was he desired.


End file.
